The sound of Jingling Dog Tags
by Band-Nerd1013
Summary: They all thought he was a bad kid. With his Leather jacket, and his motorcycle. And those dog tags he alway wore around his neck. Whether out of true fear, or fear of losing reputation, no one dared to walk up to Austin Moon. That is.. Until she arrived.


**A/N: Hey! This story kind of just popped into my head! :) I just had to write it! I'm still working on the next chapter of TAOTFM though:)  
Recall kind of AU type of one shot.**.

They all thought he was a bad kid. With his Leather jacket, and his motorcycle. And those dog tags he alway had around his neck. The ones that jingled every step he took. The ones that people made rumors about him killing someone or robbing something every time he got a new one. He hadn't gotten a new one in a while. People grew suspicious, but were to scared to approach him. Whether out of true fear, or fear of losing reputation, no one dared to walk up to Austin Moon.

That is.. Until she arrived.

She walked through the door one day. Everyone stared. She ignored them. She wished she could go back and be the nerdy little girl no one would look at. People tried to talk to her, yet she brushed most of them off. Her day went by extremely slow. The only thing keeping her going through her first day, was the Leather jacket, dog tag, blonde boy. They had every class together so far. He looked like a popular, another pretty face. Yet, she knew he was different. Maybe it was the way people went out of their way to avoid him, or maybe because everyone seemed to go silent in the room. That's what normal people would tell you. But she wasn't normal.

Ally Dawson wasn't normal, because the thing that attracted her the most, was the little jingling of metal dog tags.

At lunch that day she entered the cafeteria, ignoring the shouts for her to sit with random people. Her calm brown eyes skimmed the room until they landed on a figure in the very back, all by himself. She made out the barely audible jingle as he moved around in his spot. Most people would call it social suicide. Ally Dawson called it the smartest thing she's ever done.

It seemed to go dead quiet as people figured out where she was headed. She felt almost every pair of eyes on her, except his. As she reached the table she gently placed her food down. Startled by the other tray, the boy looked up. "Mind if I sit here?" She asked politely. He gave her a look, a warning look to be exact. He knew as good as she did that if she did sit there, her popular status was over. She stood there waiting. She saw him slowly give in as he realized she was standing her ground. It was that one word, that started the War of Whispers, as it would later be known as. "Sure."

Their table was quiet. He finally broke the ice as he set his fork down. "You are committing social suicide." He stated, staring her down. She looked up. "Does it look like I care? Besides you seem like the only real person out here. If that's what it takes to be real. Then social suicide it is." She said simply. He had a look of appreciation on his face. "Who are you?" He whispered in a mix of shock and awe. She stuck out her hand "Ally Dawson." She said kindly with a bright smile. "Well Ally Dawson.. You are one of the strangest, bravest people i have ever met. I'm Austin Moon, and welcome to the Real Kids Club." He said shaking her hand. They both smiled and started laughing.

Months were passing quickly. Austin and Ally were closer than anyone could ever be. She knew he wasn't a bad kid. His Motorcycle was given to him by his older brother before he left the country, and the jacket was one of the last things his father ever gave him. The whispers never stopped, but they could care less. They were happy just how they were. They hung out all the time, and practically knew everything about each other. Well except for one thing. The dog tag mystery. Originally, it had slipped Ally's mind. However a couple of days ago when he walked in with one Dog Tag on a separate chain, and the originals on a different chain. It slowly crept its way back into her mind.

That's what led them to where they were now.

They were lying in Austin's bedroom. Just hanging out together like usual. Except this time it was silent. Ally tried to figure out a way to form her question. She thought about just forgetting about it and moving on. Austin had known her to well though to know something was on her mind. "Spill it Ally." He said as he turned his head to look at her. "What do you mean?" She asked trying to break her record of acting innocent. "Ask me whatever you're thinking about.. You won't break that record by the way." He said smiling as he propped himself up on one elbow, peering down at her. "You always were to observant Moon." She said laughing quietly.

The room was silent once again.

"Why do you wear them?" She asked suddenly. She heard his sigh and thought she had crossed a line. "It's okay, you don't have to.." She said quietly, hiding the disappointment In her voice as she turned her head away from him.

She felt his fingers slowly tap her chin and turn her head back. He gently slipped the first chain, with all the original tags, off his head. "These are people I care about, people I've lost." He said quietly as he rifled through the tags, reading the name of dead loved ones. "These are people who left me, who died for me." She could hear some heart-break in his voice. "Austin I'm.." "Don't apologize Ally cat." He smiled at her as he slid the chain back on his neck. He was still for a second. "Are you not taking the other one off?" She asked as she stared into his eyes. "I can't." He said simply. She gave him a skeptical look. "There's one person, that I'm absolutely in love with, she never judged me she was always there, she wanted to know me, for me, no matter what the cost." He said as he played with the single tag. She watched him like a hawk, trying to read the emotions on his face. "I promised myself I would never take it off. Ever. I love her too much, and if I take it off, I might lose her." He said looking down at his mattress. She touched his arm gently. Without a word he raised up the tag so Ally could see the name of the mysterious girl.

_Ally Dawson  
November 29~Always  
She was my best friend, but now she has my heart, and I couldn't think of a better person to ever have it._

She gasped at the words neatly written on the tag as she looked up into his eyes. "Oh gosh Austin." She said tearing up. "Please don't cry Als." He said gently wiping her tears.  
"You're the best Austin." She whispered before leaning up and capturing his lips in a sweet and gentle kiss. They slowly broke apart, both of their eyes shining with happiness. "I think the sound of fate brought you to me that day in the cafeteria." He said with a goofy smile

She smiled back, looking him straight in the eyes before whispering to him. "More like the Sound of jingling Dog Tags." Before pulling him into another sweet kiss.

**Soo? How was it? Honest opinions please! I just love the mystery of this story. Anyway! Leave me a review or a PM about the story! Tell me if you liked it or what I could do to make it better! Thanks for reading guys! :)**


End file.
